BACK TO THE FUTURE 2!
by yolapeoples
Summary: After returning to his own time, Harry thinks that everything has returned to normal... that is until Sirius appears while Harry and Ginny are walking together by the lake! Leaving Ginny in the past, Harry embarks on another aventure! Begins in HBP.
1. To Start Again

"He pulled out a card from one of the topmost boxes with a flourish and read, '"_James Potter and Sirius Black. Apprehended using an illegal hex upon Betram Aubrey. Aubrey's head twice normal size. Double detention._"' Snape sneered. 'It must be such a comfort to think that, though they are gone, a record of their great achievements remains…'

Harry felt the familiar boiling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Biting his tongue to prevent himself retaliating, he sat down in front of the boxes and pulled one towards him.

It was, as Harry had anticipated, useless, boring work, punctuated (as Snape had clearly planned) with the regular jolt in the stomach that meant he had just read his father or Sirius' names, usually coupled together in various petty misdeeds, occasionally accompanied by those of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. And while he copied out all their various offenses and punishments, he wondered what was going on outside, where the match would have just started… Ginny playing Seeker against Cho…

Harry glanced again and again at the large clock ticking on the wall. It seemed to be moving half as fast as a regular clock; perhaps Snape had bewitched it to go extra slowly? He could not have been here for only a half an hour… an hour… an hour and a half…

Harry's stomach started rumbling when the clock showed half past twelve. Snape, who had not spoken at all since setting Harry his task, finally looked up at ten past one.

'I think that will do,' he said coldly. "Mark the place you have reached. You will continue at ten o'clock next Saturday.'

'Yes, sir.'

Harry stuffed a bent card into the box at random and hurried out of the door before Snape could change his mind, racing back up the stone steps, straining his ears to hear a sound from the pitch, but all was quiet…. It was over then….

He hesitated outside the crowded Great Hall, then ran up the marble staircase; whether Gryffindor had won or lost, the team usually celebrated or commiserated in their own common room.

'_Quid agis?_' he said tentatively to the Fat Lady, wondering what he would find inside.

Her expression was unreadable as she replied, 'You'll see.'

And she swung forward.

A roar of celebration erupted from the hole behind her. Harry gaped as people began to scream at the sight of him; several hands pulled him into the room.

'We won!' yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. 'We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!'

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.

After several long moments - or it might have been half an hour - or possibly several sunlit days - they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand, and Romilda Vane looked at though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, _Well - if you must_.

The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which - if they had time - they might discuss the match." _(Author's Note 1)_

But time wasn't what they had to worry about.

**-Harry Potter theme music plays in background-**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE 2**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

They walked by the lake, hand in hand, until they reached the ever-famous beech tree. They would have walked further had not a blinding light appeared without warning, causing Harry and Ginny to turn away. Harry had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he turned around. _Oh no… not again._ Standing there, where the light had shone before, was none other than Sirius Black.

"Harry! You've got to come with me!" exclaimed Sirius, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Where?" asked Harry in confusion as Ginny stared at Sirius wide-eyed (remember: everyone but Harry and Remus think Sirius is dead).

"Back to the future!" stated Sirius as if it was obvious.

"Wait, Sirius, what's going on?" asked Harry. Ginny stuttered, "S-Sirius?"

"It's not what's going on, but what's going to happen!" said Sirius, "Do you have your mirror?"

"What?" said Harry, still as confused, "No. Should I go get it?"

"No time. We'll just use mine." replied Sirius.

"Excuse me!" said Ginny loudly to insert herself in the conversation, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but it's a long story." Ginny looked unconvinced. Not knowing what else to say, Harry turned to Sirius, "But wait, Sirius, what happens to us in the future? Do we all become total gits or something?"

"No, no, no." tutted Sirius, "You all turn out fine. It's the deathes, Harry! Something's got to be done about the deathes!!"

This seemed to hit Harry hard. "Okay, I'm coming."

"Harry?!" asked Ginny in bewilderment.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." said Harry, kissing her one more time, "I promise I'll explain when I get back." And he grabbed Sirius by the shoulder.

"Get back? Harry, Sirius, where the bloody hell are you going?!"

"Back… to the future!" announced Sirius dramatically, and he and Harry disappeared in a flash of light. Ginny, after turning away because of the light, stared at the space where her boyfriend and her boyfriend's supposedly dead godfather had been standing a few moments ago.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes as the blinding light surrounded him and Sirius and he felt the same spinning feeling he had less than a year ago. Then it all stopped and Harry opened his eyes to look around. Judging by how dark it was compared the bright sunny afternoon they had just left, Harry assumed it was nighttime. Other than that, he had no idea.

"Give me Harry Potter," said a cold voice that Harry immediately recognized as Voldemort's, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.

"You have until midnight." _(1)_

Harry stood there dumbfounded, "What the bloody hell is going on, Sirius? Where are we?!"

"The future." said Sirius solemnly.

"The future?!" If this was the future, Harry didn't like it much.

"May 1st, 1998. 11:31 PM." stated Sirius, "Hogwarts, England: 1998."

"1998?!" exclaimed Harry, "What are we doing in 1998?! What's going on here? Voldemort at Hogwarts?! Has the world gone completely bonkers?!"

* * *

**And that's the first chapter. Short, but it's just the beginning. I have officially leafed through all my Harry Potter books minus the Goblet of Fire for this and its prequel; I feel accomplished! Ha ha ha. Also, props to (****users./chare/hp/hptimeline.htm****) for the awesome timeline that gave me the exact date of the Final Battle. Well, please review and tell me what you think so far!! - Yolapeoples**

_Author's Note: I must give credit for direct quotes when due. The first part __was__ a word-for-word direct quote from __Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince__, Chapter 24: Sectumsempra, pages 532-534 (in the American version). The thing Voldie says was also directly from __Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows__. And duuuuh, everything belongs to J.K.R. Peace out, yo._


	2. To Have Issues

**Thank you one and all to:**

**- James' Lily Flower (You rock too!!)**

**- 10thWeasley (I've got some things I want fixing in the Deathly Hallows -evil grin-)**

**- PadfootLover13 (Your Set Up, Sirius Style story was really funny.)**

**- Black Dragin (-evil grin widens-)**

**- Dawn96**

**- Mini Librarian (Nice penname!!)**

**- HaleyPotter1994 (I guess it's not every day your boyfriend disappears with someone you thought was dead.)**

**- Miss Bella Padfoot**

**- xsodapopx7**

**- Frost Merry Darkness Luver**

**- Someone aka Me**

**- MarieEsmeraldaDumbledoreBlack (Neither can I!)**

**- Clouds of Sapphire**

**- Hermione Solo (I've got business to take care of in Deathly Hallows. Lol.)**

**- TinGirl314 (I wholehearted agree with you on the Sirius front! Ha ha ha)**

**- Lucky's Girl (Ha ha ha. The Resurrection Stone I have yet to wrestle with, but I'll figure something out!)**

**- theilsanne**

**- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja (Ha! I typed your penname this time! They are great movies!)**

**- Nenifer121 (Don't worry about it; I find my writing very random as well, but things usually tie together in the end!)**

**- Allergic-to-Sunlight (Ha ha ha. You would look rather strange sitting in front of a computer screaming with your arms flailing! :D)**

**- harry-potter-sister**

**- writingmija**

**- Remus-Harry4u (Remus is a completely awesome character… that is all I am allowed to convey at this moment in time. The future of this story is top secret! Hushidy-hush! lol)**

**- MeshiGohiku**

**- Alan of Nun (… jumps around room, dancing in happiness You really think so? Thank you so much! It is loosely based, isn't it?)**

**- ElementUchihaMaster (I will! Or at least I'll try!)**

**Now, I could bore you all to TEARS with the unimaginably long list of reasons why I haven't updated in the last week, but I feel the need to spare you of that. Of course, if you REALLY need a reason, I will say this: Do not hate me; hate my friend Ryan. If it wasn't for him, this probably would have been up last Saturday. But, being the good soul that I am, I helped him get through his depression/mock suicide mission and confess to one of my bestest buddies. Yup, that's the truth. And I went through a little "My life is turning into a Harry Potter fanfiction story!" episode. We even found a Voldemort and Death Eaters among the complications of what happened. All because I left for a week on vacation because I can't leave without all hell breaking loose. You do learn things from being a Marauders' era fan/freak of nature…**

**AND THEN FANFICTION DECIDED TO NOT LET ME LOG ON! Whaaaan. That is until now! HUZZAH!**

**TALLYHO!!**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE 2**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

No, the world had _not_ gone completely bonkers, Sirius had reassured him. Yes, it was totally _normal_ that Voldemort was at Hogwarts, he had explained. No, he could _not_ tell Harry any details, he had protested. Yes, there _was_ a reason he had brought them here, but no, he could _not_ tell Harry why in full detail, Sirius had continued. One way or another, Harry found himself with blond hair again before he could say another word, and he loathed not being allowed to know squat about the future. Oh wait… did he mention the part where he has to save someone's life? No, probably not. Well, yes, Sirius decided to tell Harry that he had to save someone's life and then run off with some other "urgent business". _Yeah, "urgent". Urgent enough to leave me hanging here with no explanation?!_

Did Harry know who the hell he was supposed to save? Yes, he did; Sirius _had_ been kind enough to tell him that much at least. And that lucky duck was none other than… Fred Weasley! Did Harry have the slightest idea what was happening to Fred, why he was supposed to die, how Harry was supposed to find him, how to stop his death or even where to find Fred? Well… no.

So we find the Boy-Who-Is-Currently-Undergoing-Anger-Management-Problems-And-Thinking-Of-Many-Ways-To-Perform-Violent-Acts-Upon-His-Godfather walking towards the castle from the lake, muttering to himself.

And, as if this wasn't enough complications for a boy who had previously been snogging the love of his life, he also had to manage not being seen by himself. _I wonder how many people have to use _that_ sentence._

Harry reached the castle, in search of civilization, and found the silence that hung about the castle quite odd until he remembered Voldemort being at Hogwarts. He shook his blond head back and forth violently when he thought of that; the idea was as unimaginable and unreasonable as always. He entered the castle, trying to keep a low profile amongst the mass of students in the entrance hall, until he heard a shriek from the Great Hall.

"But he's there! Potter's _there_! Someone grab him!"

Jumping what would have been ten feet if not for gravity, Harry looked around as his heart beat furiously against his rib cage. When he was certain no one coming at him with torches and pitchforks nor - needless to say - wands, Harry calmed himself down and focused again on his mission. _Find Fred_.

He heard footsteps coming towards him from the Great Hall and, with the reflexes of something feline, jumped into an adjoining hallway and hid in the shadows. Harry's eyes widened as he watched himself, his older self, rush out of the Great Hall, through the throng and away up the marble staircase.

Harry stood there in the shadows, not daring to move until he saw a familiar redhead pop into view. And it wasn't Ron.

* * *

Sirius ran from the place he had appeared with Harry, mentally apologizing to his godson as if he could hear. _Sorry Harry. I can't tell you more. And I really have something I need to do._

Sirius stood poised, back to a wall, looking around a corner of the castle and waited. The silence was worse than the waiting, Sirius admitted to himself, but if he failed his mission, there'd be worse than silence.

The clock in the Clock Tower struck midnight. At first, nothing happened. Then, dark figures emerged out of the forest and burst of light escaped. There was a strange scream. Sirius stayed perfectly still and the castle doors burst open as people thundered out: The battle had begun. The ground troops were battling with the Death Eaters all around him. He drew his wand just in case, gritted his teeth and headed out in search of a particular person…

* * *

"Okay. George, I say we split the troops." said Fred, "You take half of 'em to the left side of the school. I'll take the other to the right side of the school."

George nodded with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Couldn't have stated it better, bro." Fred smiled and faced "the troops".

"Cover all passages. George and I will show you less… _experienced_" George stifled a laugh. "…ones the hidden passages." A bunch of the students seemed amazed that there _were_ hidden passages. The twins split the group in two quickly.

Then, the clock struck midnight. A weird, keening scream hung throughout the castle.

"Alright everybody! It's time to stand for what we believe in!" yelled George and Fred enthusiastically and the students charged out behind their respective leaders.

Harry blinked and ran after the group that followed Fred. Looking out the windows in passing, he saw others, older wizards and students alike, battling it out against the Death Eaters... and a rather spooky and disturbing light show of curses and jinxes as the battle began. Harry gulped and continued after Fred.

**Am I an evil author? Am I keeping you in suspense? Did I have to look up the word "keening"? Am I sitting here at my desk, my Deathly Hallows book open on my lap, supposedly doing my summer homework and laughing hysterically at some of the quirkier bits of the whole time-travel thing? Will you review? Those better all be answered with a big, fat YES! :D - Yolapeoples**


	3. To Save a Life

**Lots of virtual cookies to:**

**- jemovampiress (It ****was**** too short, but it's seems to be the theme with these chapters.)**

**- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja (Ha ha ha XP. I had to put the book down and stare at the wall for a good five minutes when I read Fred's death part. Thanks!)**

**- MeshiGohiku**

**- PadfootLover13 (Mua ha ha. Thanks!)**

**- harry-potters-sister**

**- 10****th****Weasley (Ha ha ha. Yup, I left a very evil cliffy.)**

**- Mini Librarian**

**- Dawn96 (…no comment… ha ha ha)**

**- Remus-Harry-4u (I have to say that this was probably one the most amusing reviews I've ever gotten! Ha ha ha. I'm pretty evil for not updating and then leaving a cliffy. Can't answer any question on who saves who and how yet, but you'll find out soon enough. he he he. AH! DON'T STUN ME!! EVEN WITH YOUR GOOD LOOKS!! AAAHH! -runs to bombshelter- Must. Find. Wand… -rummages through various cardboard boxes-)**

**- Allergic-to-Sunlight (Obese yes! YAY! You must update your story!! It's good!! And the Dursleys just randomly showed up too!! Sleep well if not long! Ha ha ha. I don't start school for seven days. Mua ha ha.)**

**- Black Dragin (You'll see…)**

**Thank you all for reviewing! And now, to fix something J.K.R. should have never done. -evil glint in eye-**

**And now back to…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE 2**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

Fred stopped at different places to set students as guards, including the statue of the one eyed witch Harry recognized. Every time the group stopped, getting smaller and smaller as they went and traveling more and more quickly, Harry held back and tried to stay out of sight lest he be assigned to guard at a passageway when he was supposed to be guarding Fred.

Eventually, Fred sent the rest of the group to guard the front gate and ran up the corridor. Following his redheaded friend, Harry saw another red head, horn-rimmed glasses and all, battling with cloaked figures. Wand at the ready, Harry stayed out of view as Fred went to help Percy. That's when he saw people behind them and had a bad feeling in his gut. _Oh great…_

He saw himself, Hermione and Ron run forward to help: Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast: Then his hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair -

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at the man, who dropped his wand. Harry almost dropped his too. Had Percy just said _MINISTER_?! Sure, the Ministry was incapable of doing anything and there was definitely some Umbridge evil in there, but not VOLDEMORT evil! _Yup, the world's gone bonkers and Sirius along with it_, thought Harry nonchalantly.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?" continued Percy.

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred and Harry jolted back to what was considered reality by all but him (A world where the Ministry has gone Voldemort evil and Percy is making jokes… yeah, that was nowhere near reality.) The Death Eater Fred was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. The "Minister" had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin; Harry made a mental note that whatever crazy realm he was in had some cool spells. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually _are_ joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were -"

The air exploded. Harry sprung forward, not caring if he saw himself, because what he was seeing was rubble falling directly above Fred's head. Performing a tackle that would have the Muggle NFL coaches in awe, Harry launched himself at Fred, pushing him away from the falling rubble and taking Fred to the floor a few feet away along with him.

Fred's brown eyes widened to the size of salad bowls when he hit the floor of the corridor and met bewildered green eyes. Knowing that he must have been recognized, Harry pressed an index finger against his lips and winked before getting up and running off.

* * *

Fred got up and dusted himself, watching the strange figure run away down the corridor. He could have _sworn_, he could have _solemnly sworn_, that those eyes were Harry's, but the blond hair confused and perplexed him. But he didn't question it any longer when he turned around and gawked at the pile of wrecked corridor wall that sat where he had been standing prior to the run-in with the mysterious stranger. The dust started to settle and he looked around. He saw Harry stand up from being half-buried in rubble, Hermione struggling to find footing amongst the wood and stone, and Ron and Percy running towards him. Suddenly, Fred found himself being hugged by his two brothers as Harry helped Hermione over to them.

"Fred! Are you alright?" asked Percy frantically.

"You could have… you could have…" stuttered Ron, eyeing the hole in the wall and the rubble that probably would've killed Fred.

Fred patted his younger brother on the shoulder, looked at Percy and laughed, "I haven't heard you joke since you were five, Perce."

Perce half-smiled, obviously trying to not smile but failing miserably. The moment was cut short by Harry shouting, "Percy! Fred!"

The Weasley brothers turned and saw what seemed to be one of Aragog's descendants, a spider the size of a small car, climbing through the hole.

Ron and Harry shouted together, their spells colliding and sending the monster backward.

"It brought friends! Let's move, NOW!"

As the five of them ran down the corridor, Fred counted his blessings. _Thanks._

* * *

Sirius ran past duel after duel, inspecting faces in the few seconds he had as he passed, and yet he couldn't find who he was looking for. _Grr…_

Finally, he say the back of one person that he had no pleasure in seeing but was most definitely looking for.

"Avada…

**FRED WEASLEY WILL NEVER DIE!! The chapters in this story seem to be shorter than the prequel, but I guess you'll jut have more chapters to look forward to then! And yes, I ****had**** to leave you all another evil cliffy. And this one is seriously evil (no pun intended or anything). Please review or I'll keep you all in suspense forever!! MUA HA HA!! - Yolapeoples**

_Author's Note: Yadda yadda yadda. You all know what lines were taken directly from the book. Yadda yadda yadda._


	4. To Rescue a Friend

**A round of butterbeers to:**

**- Lucky's Girl :for reviews of Chapter 2 (Don't worry about it! Ha ha ha. I have fun messing with J.K.R.'s work and, if I don't say so myself, improving some bits. He he he. Of course, I constantly have my Deathly Hallows book open and my mom thinks I've relapsed into my obsession (as if it ever left!) and am completely insane. Long review are awesome! I wish good luck to your English teachers though! Ha ha ha.) and Chapter 3 (-evil grin-)**

**- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja (There's Umbridge evil, Voldemort evil and then there's evil short chapter cliffy evil. Ha ha ha. I'm having too much fun writing this to do anything else during my free time… which is why my summer homework has yet to be completed, but oh well! I stole the NFL bit from another story idea of mine that I wrote out but thought it too random to post.)**

**- Dawn96 (YAY FRED! Good guess, but it's not Bella. There will be a bit with her later on though.)**

**- 10thWeasley (Yes, I'm happy too! I confuzzled all my friends by emailing a page of "HUZZAH!"s without explaining anything to celebrate Fred's non-death.)**

**- Aurora-Jane Turner (I'm glad you like it! Awesome! Ha ha ha. No matter how many times you repeat that word, it never loses any of its… well… awesomeness.)**

**- MeshiGohiku (Harry was supposed to save Fred. I do suppose it's confusing but I blame Sirius. The not-being-seen part? Yeah, I don't know, they just love to bring that up in BTTF and Prisoner of Azkaban so I decided to stick with it. It worked perfectly that the DH Harry was forced to close his eyes during the explosion (found this out while re-reading it). I guess I'll have to quote Hermione and say that Harry would probably think some major evil mojo was going on if he saw himself.)**

**You all ROCK! And I have officially been dumbfounded by Wikipedia whilst researching last minute details (how degrading)! Never noticed it, but the Marauders' died in reverse order of which they are presented on the Map (Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs). Creepy and I always found it simply just sounded better that way. Of course, that was probably obvious to everyone in the world but me who just can never cease to be amazed by small details like that.**

**Anywho…**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE 2**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

Remus shot a cold, hard glare up at his enemy, Antonin Dolohov, who towered over him. His black cloak fittingly made Dolohov resemble the Grim Reaper of Muggle tales, Remus mused before he thought that that might be about the strangest thing someone could think of in the face of death. His wand was long gone, he was Immobilized on the ground, and he knew this was the end. Remus just hoped Dora would be fine and safe with Teddy.

Dolohov pointed his wand at Remus with an evil grin; Remus turned his head away, not wanting the last thing he saw to be the deathly green light. That's when he saw a familiar hot pink topped figure headed straight towards him. _NO!_

He would have screamed out if not for the Silencing Charm. He guessed Dolohov preferred his kill to be quiet and not annoy him with begs for mercy. Like Remus was going to grant him that much.

"Avada…" Remus took one last look at the desperate figure trying hard to get to him in time, though they both knew she wouldn't, before closing his eyes tightly.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" roared a voice from behind Dolohov and Remus' eyes shot open quickly enough to see Dolohov's wand flying through the air as well as his body as he was flung forward by a rather violent kick from a pair of black army boots. Remus blinked before looking at his savior who no doubt wanted thanks. Of course, Remus wasn't going to grant that either.

"A dropkick. Rather unconventional manner of disarming someone." he said smugly as his friend undid all the spells placed on him

"Moony!" cried Sirius, "I just saved your life!"

"Thanks." said Remus truthfully, sitting on the ground and stretching out his stiff limbs before, "Oof."

Sirius blinked, raised an eyebrow and smirked before turning around to face away from Remus. The latter looked over his shoulder and found none other than Dora hugging him tightly. He turned around and she pressed her face into his shirt.

"I thought you were… I thought you were…" she stuttered, muffled by his shirt.

Remus smiled lovingly down at her, "So was I." He lowered his head into her hair, one hand around her waist, the other on the back of her head protectively, as she continued to hug him.

"Oh sure." yelled Sirius, sending off spells in all directions to protect the couple, "Don't mind me." A Stunning Spell threw back a masked figure. "Just saving your arses from…" He dodged a jinx from his left. "oh I don't know…" He disarmed a Death Eater who was fighting a seventh year witch he didn't really take the time to recognize. "…death maybe?!"

Remus and Dora looked at each other before getting up to join Sirius. Backs to each other, they stood in a triangle, fighting their way through Death Eaters.

* * *

"Phew." sighed Harry, finally allowing himself to stop running. He puts his hands on his knees and he leaned over, panting, trying to stabilize himself. He had finished his part; he had saved Fred. "Now to get the hell out of this messed up time."

Then it hit him that he had no idea where Sirius was nor had they made plans to meet up somewhere again. Harry restrained himself from slapping himself over the head. How could he be this stupid? Now he had to search the whole of Hogwarts for his godfather because, of course, he didn't have the Marauders' Map and he couldn't be seen.

Harry walked over to the window in front of him and looked outside. From here, the grounds looked like they were being attacked by a bunch of ants. Harry was _pretty _sure his godfather would be down there fighting. After all, there was no alternate Sirius in this universe so he didn't have to worry much.

As he rushed down the staircase, dodging duels and Death Eaters that had now penetrated the castle, Harry barely noticed the person he brushed past gasp in astonishment.

"Y-you?" said Snape as he turned to watch the blond haired kid vanish towards the grounds.

**Ghosts of the past haunt Severus Snape, mwee hee hee. And Remus and T- I mean Dora live! (Like I was going to just sit around and let them die.) Review pretty, pretty please or I shall have to not post the rest of the story! Mua ha ha. - Yolapeoples**


	5. To Connect the Dots

**Many heaps of thank yous to:**

**- Lucky's Girl (Good luck with the smileys! ****Ha ha ha! ****And I'm not ****that**** evil to leave you all hanging.)**

**- minorobsessionx :for review of Chapter 1: (Sure! That would be awesome! I'm so glad you like it!! I'm honored to know that you like my writing (enough to want to write like me!)! By the way, I love your penname!)**

**- PadfootLover13 :for review of Chapter 3: (Fred's one of my fav. characters.)**

**- Allergic-to-Sunlight (I've been in a writing mode lately. And I know exactly what you're talking about with school. It keeps us from truly accomplishing masterpieces!! Ha ha ha. So many questions!! XP)**

**- Mini Librarian (Don't worry 'bout it; I updated super fast. ****Ha ha ha.)**

**- harry-potters-sister**

**- Remus-Harry-4u :for reviews of Chapter 3 (AHHH!! But yes, I am evil; I cut it off in mid-spell! -evil laughter moment- I am very proud of receiving your craziest reviews! Ha ha ha) and Chapter 4 (Ha ha ha. I didn't want Remus and Dora to die either. First, I read Fred's death and I had to put the book down and stare at my wall for about ten minutes. Then, when I have the courage to pick the book up again, I read that Remus and Dora are dead and I punched on of my fluffier pillows furiously despite the fact that it was eleven at night. And so, -dun dun duuun- I had to fix that. Tee hee. I am really **_**that**_** amazing? Ha ha ha. Well, my email is m00nyr0x (at) yahoo (dot) com****; email me any time! DON'T KILL MEEE!!)**

**- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja (-sings- Snape's going in-saaanneee! Ha ha ha. All I can say is that, on the account of Harry and Sirius, most probably. I posted that story (and people like it! It's so weird!!).)**

**- Black Dragin**

**- 10thWeasley (I'm glad I made you feel better! I hate getting cavities filled!)**

**- Yumi-Tenshi**

**- Aurora-Jane Turner (-cowers behind desk at glare- I'll try- I MEAN, OF COURSE! XP)**

**- Dawn96 (Yup yup.)**

**- TinGirl314 (She must be stalking me too… Thanks!)**

**You guys are awesome and make writing this story worthwhile!! I've taken some time to work out details by watching Back to the Future Part 2 and am actually watching the first one as I type this. 'Cuz I'm just ****that**** obsessed! Ha ha ha.**

**Back to the story!**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE 2**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

Snape watched the blond kid run down the hall and disappear down the staircase in a rush. That kid looked oddly familiar, but Snape couldn't quite place where as he didn't remember him from any Potion's class he had ever taught. He stood dumbfounded for a moment before he realized who it was.

"YOU!" he screamed as he ran down the corridor and stairs after the kid. Snape could remember it as clear as day. It was the same kid that the Marauders - blast them - had hung around with for a week back in their seventh year of Hogwarts. The same kid that had stolen Lily's heart much like that bloody Potter did afterwards. Inwardly - and quite naively -, Snape blamed that kid just as much as he did Potter for losing Lily. What the kid was doing at Hogwarts now, Snape didn't care, too absorbed in his rage boiling at the remembrance of the stupid kid.

* * *

_And now… how not to be seen. _

Harry sat behind a bush, watching the battle unfold in front of him, half-glaring at his godfather, half-trying-to-come-up-with-a-plan.

As Sirius continued to fight one of the Death Eaters alongside Remus, he couldn't help but notice the feeling of eyes boring into the back of his head. He turned around to see Harry glaring at him from behind a bush before turning back around and looking at Remus, motioning with his eyes at Harry.

Remus seemed to get the message as he began to distract the Death Eaters attention towards himself, giving Sirius the chance at escaping. Sirius took the opportunity and ran towards his godson, ducking out of sight from the dueling.

"Harry!" he whisper-exclaimed to his godson in joy before he noticed the murderous look in Harry's eyes, "Uh…" He sat on a small boulder and put the mirror on the ground by his side.

"You tell me nothing, run away and give us no place to meet! Not to mention fight here in the future! Are you completely insane?!" Harry whisper-yelled at Sirius.

"Well, that's debatable…" Sirius noticed the look Harry sent him, "And besides the point... Did you save Fred?"

"Yup, no thanks to you." said Harry, "What were _you_ doing?"

"Saving Remus. And D- I mean Tonks." Sirius caught himself. Harry didn't know about Remus and Dora as, well, they hadn't exact figured things out between them in Harry's time.

"Okay…" said Harry slowly.

* * *

As Snape hastened to get out on the grounds, he was headed off by Malfoy Senior. _Blast!_

"Snape, the Dark Lord wants a word with you." said the blond Snape wasn't after, "He's in the Shrieking Shack. Best not keep him waiting." Snape noticed Malfoy's eyes darting around looking for something or someone.

"Of course." drawled Snape coolly, "And don't worry about Draco. Brat got saved by Potter." Snape spitted the name out in disgust. Malfoy looked relieved for a half-second before his monotone expression returned and he walked off.

But Snape had no plans of going to the Dark Lord just yet; there were much more important matters at stake here. As he ran outside, searching for the blond ghost from his past, Snape wondered how Voldemort would react if he heard that one.

* * *

"Sirius, I was wondering…" started Harry slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Well, why can't I be seen by myself? I mean, I've none about time-travel since at least third-year and this whole mirror thing since last- fifth year." gushed Harry, "What difference would it make?"

"Why do you ask?" said Sirius suspiciously. When Harry was silent, Sirius took it as a sign for the worst. "If anyone sees you and figures out who you are, there would be questions and in no way am I sure that this is legal. But if you see your future self and realize it, the consequences could be disastrous! There are two possibilities. One: Coming face to face with yourself will put you into shock and you'd simply pass out. Or two: The encounter could create a time paradox which would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe!"

Harry looked at Sirius, who had been talking faster and faster, in pure shock. He didn't think it was THAT bad.

"Granted, that's worst case scenario. The destruction might in fact be very localized, limited merely to out galaxy."

"Well, that's a relief." said Harry sarcastically, "You guys really looked into this stuff once I left, didn't you?"

"In our seventh year? Yeah. After you left, a storm broke out and Moony retreated back to the Library." Sirius chuckled before saddening a bit, "It's a shame we didn't get to save Prongs and Lily."

Harry suddenly saw the mistake he made of bringing up the subject and tried to steer the conversation somewhere else as they sat, watching the battle continued from their hiding place.

"So, Black and Potter can time travel." said Snape to himself from behind a tree, having eavesdropped on the entire conversation, not regretting it a bit; he had just connected all the dots.

**I'm not too proud of this chapter, kind of a filler chapter, you know? Oh well. Please review! - Yolapeoples**


	6. To Get Back

**I'm running low on ways to say thank you to:**

**- MagZ86 (The movies are awesome and even though I don't have a formal "Disclaimer: bla bla bla" I put in paratheses "I own nothing" under every title on every chapter.)**

**- Mini Librarian (No, I believe Snape has bigger and better plans.)**

**- theislanne**

**- 10thWeasley (I can see Sirius saying that only too well!! I have to find a way to use that! It's too good of an opportunity to not take!)**

**- Hermione Solo :for review of Chapter 3 (I know!! It's so awesome!! and 5 (I won't. Despite everything, I don't hate Snape too much.)**

**- Aurora-Jane Turner (Ha ha ha. ****You'll have to wait and see! Don't worry; you're not the only one who's hyper when they're tired! I try my best!)**

**- Nenifer121**

**- Remus-Harry-4u (I read your story! It's a great start!)**

**- Lucky's Girl ('Cause we all know Snape would never give Harry that memory if it wasn't over his dead body. Ha ha ha.)**

**- MeshiGohiku (Interesting…)**

**- PadfootLover13**

**- harry-potters-sister (Thanks!)**

**- HarryxPotterx4ever (They are awesome movies! The Marauders and the twins battle for my fav. characters.)**

**- Dawn96 (-twilight zone music-)**

**- Allergic-to-Sunlight (Ha ha ha. Thanks. UPDATE YOUR STORY!!)**

**- WarriorsRockMyWorld (Okay?)**

**- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja (It **_**is**_** super fun to say. And it makes it all seem so dramatic. I wonder how my teachers would feel if I told them I couldn't do my homework because I was busy trying to keep the space-time continuum intact… hmm…)**

**- Ciroth (Can try!)**

**- hpluver18 :for reviews of Chapter 1 and 2: (H/G, I totally understand. Yes, "Boy Who Lived" is easier to remember but so much less random and exciting!!)**

**dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadada NEXT CHAPTER! (That was my lame attempt at the Batman theme song…) Props to 10****th****Weasley for the awesome idea.**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE 2**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

"Sirius!" hissed a voice. Both Harry and Sirius jumped. Well, it was more of a "Hit the deck!" movement then it was a jump. And stayed perfectly silent until Remus broke through the brush.

"Hi Moony!" said Sirius, chipper as usual, as he and Harry walked towards Remus.

"I just wanted to thank you for… everything." said Remus, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, look, Harry. Moony's become a sap in his old age." joked Sirius. Harry chuckled. This Remus was only a year older than the other one in Harry's non-completely-bonkers time.

"Real funny, Padfoot." disapproved Remus, trying to hold back a grin himself, "I'm beginning to think you look better blond, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and Sirius stuck out his tongue at Remus. "What? I couldn't think of another disguise!"

"Yeah, well…"

Remus, Sirius and Harry continued talking. Not that Snape was the least bit interested in what those gits had to say at this point. He had heard all he needed. Snape whipped out his wand and whispered, "Accio Mirror."

Neither Marauder nor Harry noticed the mirror begin to move ever so inconspicuously toward the tree. As he grabbed it and pulled out a small leather book from his pocket, Snape retained an evil laughter moment. Were they ever going to pay for messing with him.

Snape ran toward a denser clump of trees and looked down at the mirror. _How the hell do you work this thing?_

And then he disappeared in a flash of light.

"But what are you doing here anyway, Harry?" asked Remus.

"That's classified. Top secret. Hushity-hush." stated Sirius, grabbing Harry around the shoulders and pulling him towards himself and away from Remus. The latter tried not to laugh.

"Okay…" said Remus slowly before getting a bit paranoid, "But no one saw you right?"

"No, Moony, no one saw him." said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

There was another flash of light, not that anyone paid attention to it, concealed by the trees as it was and Snape "magicked" the mirror back to where Sirius had left it ever so irresponsibly.

"Well, Moony, it was nice catching up, but I've got to drop Harry back in his own time before he gets too much information for his own good." said Sirius.

"See you in the future." said Remus, a bit sad to see his friend leaving so soon.

"Or in the past." said the re-black-haired Harry as Sirius picked up the mirror and they disappeared in a flash of light that made Remus squint. Now, more determined than ever with his second chance at life, Remus returned to where the Order, D.A. and all the other "good guys" were regrouping, ready to unleash a can of Death Eater whoop ass. (A/n: Because I had to write state it like that.)

* * *

As the light died down and the spinning sensation slowed, Harry saw that it was dark now in his time and guessed that Ginny had headed back to the castle rather confused. He promised himself he would explain himself to her later.

"Thanks for your help, Harry." said Sirius, smiling at his godson, "But I think I'm going to get rid of these stupid mirrors once and for all."

"But why?!" _After all the good we just did?_

As if reading Harry's mind, Sirius explained, "The time-traveling is just too dangerous. Better that I devote myself to study the other great mystery of the universe: women!"

Harry's jaw went slack at his godfather's exclamation as said godfather stroked an imaginary beard thoughtfully on the matter.

"Anywho… I'll be at 12 Grimmaud Place if you need me. Send me your mirror via owl post as soon as possible though." And Sirius was gone again.

Harry watched Sirius' disappearing figure before yawning. Man was he tired. Harry trudged up to the castle thinking of one thing and one thing only. _Slleeeeepppp…_

He snuck through the corridors, alert for sounds of prefects patrolling or Filch loitering around but all was silent. He ran up to Gryffindor tower and whispered, "_Quid Agis._" to the Fat Lady. Harry was astonished not to hear her grumble about being woken up, but then again, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face anymore as the castle had gone pitch black. He climbed through the portrait hole, exhausted and walked up tiredly to his dormitory. He tip-toed to his bed as to not wake up Ron, Neville, Dean or Seamus and jumped on his bed.

Harry shot into full alert mode when he landed on something that most definitely not his bed. Well, it _was_ his bed. There was just _someone_ or _something_ in his bed. And it was screaming bloody murder.

The light suddenly turned on, overloading Harry's eyes that had become somewhat accustomed to the darkness. That's when he noticed that the shrieking thing in his bed was of the female persuasion. _Oh Merlin…_

"UH!" he jumped off the bed in an instant, "UH!"

The girls shrieked and one grabbed their wand, muttering something that Harry didn't want to be on the receiving end of.

"SORRY!" said Harry as he bolted down the stairs and out of the common room, only slowing down when he has a good distance down the corridors. _What bloody dimension have I fallen into NOW?!_

* * *

**So Harry's back… or is he? dun dun DUUUUN! Mua ha ha. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but I'm in Chemistry Honors as well as AP World History and they're announcing themselves to be quite evil classes. Please review before I encounter death by homework. OW! PAPERCUT! ;P - Yolapeoples**


	7. To Find a Prophet

**EEK! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER BUT I THANK YOU ALL, LOVELY REVIEWERS!!!!!**

**This update is dedicated to 10thWeasley who told me to get back to work! YOU ROCK!! I'm so sorry for not updating but I really haven't had the time to really write anything that isn't totally random, but I'm going to try harder and make myself time! So, ONWARD!!!!**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE 2!**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

Harry ran down to the Great Hall, his heart beating a mile a minute. He had to be in the wrong time. That was it. What else could it be? It was so obvious! Sirius had OBVIOUSLY taken him to the wrong time by accident. Probably somewhere between the Marauders' time and his own. Duh. What else could possibly explain this madness? Unless of course they had gone further into the future. Nah, that was too silly of an idea; Harry pushed his thoughts to the back of his head as he pushed open the heavy oak doors and entered the darkness of the Great Hall.

"Gotta find a Daily Prophet." he muttered to himself. Harry subconsciously headed towards the Gryffindor table, so used to doing it on an almost daily basis. If there was a place to find a Prophet, he'd probably find it here. Owls heading in and out. Students were forgetful enough to forget the Prophet's rubbish, right?

Finally, rummaging in the darkness, Harry found a Prophet. With a quick swish of his wand, he illuminated the room enough for him to read the date; Harry gulped as he realized this was his time and that something had gone terribly wrong.

Suddenly, he heard a sound that he could only identify as the sound of someone loading a gun like in those cowboy movies Dudley used to watch. And that sound happened to come from right next to his head. His eyes widened, dropping his wand and the newspaper, as he tried to figure out what the bloody hell was going on _now_ and turned to stare straight into the barrel of a machine gun; his jaw dropped to the floor.

"So you're the son of a bitch that's been stealing the newspapers from the Great Hall." accused a voice from behind the gun. Harry pulled his head back a few inches to see who his would-be shooter was. He stared in more horror (if that was even physically possible) at…

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL?!?!"

"Do I know you?" demanded McGonagall who stood towering above Harry, the machine gun still fixed right in on the bridge of his glasses, two strings of bullets crossing over her chest, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes, ma'am!" stuttered Harry in response, wide eyes still staring at the gun as he got up slowly from the bench, arms raised above his head, "It's me, Harry! Harry Potter!"

"Who?"

Under any other circumstances, Harry probably would have slapped himself in the forehead; it wasn't everyday he had to exactly introduce himself. But, being at gun point and all, Harry was a bit too freaked by the situation. "Harry Potter! You know, sixth year Gryffindor in your Transfiguration class! You're always giving me detentions but going a bit easier on me because I have to save the world and win in Quidditch!!"

"Now I know you're lying." She said strictly, "We haven't played Quidditch here for over fifteen years."

Harry opened his mouth in rebuttal but was cut off as noise erupted from the hallway, flashing lights flying everywhere. A few boys ran by the open doors of the Great Hall calling out tauntingly, "McGonagall!", before shooting spells into the room.

"WEASLEY!!" yelled McGonagall as she charged off, machine gun and wand in hand.

"This is nuts." muttered Harry before picking up his wand and rushing out of the Great Hall, flinching slightly when he heard gunshots in the distance.

As he continued down the maze of corridors, it seemed that McGonagall seemed to be the only one trying to keep order around Hogwarts. Still completely confused, Harry stumbled down the dimly lit hallways past a group of Slytherins and a few Hufflepuffs in leather jackets and rushed towards the Headmaster's office. Maybe Dumbledore could explain what was going on!

When he reached where the gargoyles should have been, Harry was in for an even bigger shock than a machine-gun-wielding McGonagall. At first glance, the office seemed to have been completely changed into a casino, neon signs and all. Harry swallowed and tried to keep himself relatively sane; there was no way any of this was real, he rationalized. At second glance, Harry noticed that it truly was a casino… A casino in front of which stood a cardboard cut-out of a rather plump and happy looking Severus Snape.

Harry stepped cautiously towards the cut-out - knowing that a happy Snape could not be a good thing for him - , shaking his head subconsciously.

"…of course, we've all heard the legend. But who is the man? Learn how Severus Snape became one of the richest and most powerful wizards in England!"

Harry turned to his left slowly, eyes still wide and ears in full hyper-awareness mode as adrenaline continued to coarse through his body. There on the wall what had been a painting was now a muggle television. Or at least, it _looked_ like a muggle television.

"Learn the amazing history of the Snape family, starting with his ancestor, Severus 'Slashing Serpent' Prince, quickest wand in Olde England. See Severus' humble beginnings and how a trip to the Hog's Head gave him the knowledge to become the most powerful wizard of the day overnight… Share in the excitement of his victorious battle with the Dark Lord that earned him the nickname, 'The Man Who Won'."

Harry watched the screen in such intense horror that he didn't notice a pale and tired looking Madam Hooch notice him and scurry off in the other direction.

"Learn how Severus parlayed this fame and power into becoming the Minister of Magic." A picture of Snape in front of the Ministry showed. "Witness how Severus changed the face of education by resigning from office to become the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Video-Snape cut a ribbon with a flick of his wand as rather unhappy Dumbledore and McGonagall stood clapping off to the side. "Marvel at Severus' ongoing relationships with the rich and famous." Video-Snape shook hands with Cornelius Fudge and had tea with a smiling Gilderoy Lockheart. "Meet the women who shared in his passion as he searched for true love." Various clips showing different witches, including Bellatrix Lestrange (if you could call her that anymore), standing next to Snape danced across the screen. "And relive Severus' happiest moment as he reached his lifelong romantic dream by marrying his Hogwarts sweetheart, Lily Evans."

Harry stepped away from the screen, permanently traumatized as he watched a distraught version of his mother in a wedding dress next to the greasy-haired git he had once called a professor.

"No… no…"

"Third times the charm!" came Snape's voice from the screen, winking (yes, winking!) at the camera. Harry unglued his focus from the screen as he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Hold on there, Potter. You're coming with us." came a rather familiar cold voice from behind him, as he jumped at the sound of his own name.

"Malfoy?!" exclaimed Harry as he turned to see the blond-haired Slytherin looming behind Crabbe, who had grabbed Harry's shoulder, and Goyle who wielded a dangerous looking club, "Hey! Let me go!"

"Look, we can do this the hard way or the easy way." continued Malfoy, snarling as Harry tried to struggle free, his wand all but forgotten. Malfoy nodded to Goyle; he swung his club upward and then slammed it downward into Harry's skull.

"The easy way…" Harry heard Goyle chuckle as the world dimmed from his vision.

* * *

**Okay, there's the next chapter (it follows the movie a lot, but the idea of McGonagall with a machine gun was just too good to pass up). I'm really sorry I haven't put any up lately, but as I said, I'm going to try updating on a regular (though slower than during the summer) basis again. I also apologize if the chapter's not amazing or whatnot. Please review!!!**


	8. To Meet a Father

**Big Thanks to:**

**- 10****th****Weasley (You deserved the dedication! Yeah, Snape is insane. Ha ha ha. Thanks!)**

**- Aurora-Jane Turner (Yeah, I know. Thanks! I'm glad you like it!!! Here's a quick update!! XD)**

**- HarryxPotterx4ever (And my friends said I was crazy for thinking of giving HP characters machine guns! Snape is definitely a lunatic! Ha ha ha. Thanks for reviewing!)**

**- Someone aka Me (I'm glad you liked the chapter, and McGonagall with a machine gun! XD)**

**- ElementUchichaMaster (Yes indeed!!!)**

**- Alicia Spinet (Well, we can't have the main character die, can we? Ha ha ha. By the way, I like your penname!)**

**So… I'm uploading! Yay! And I should be writing an essay on Buddhism in Ancient China! Not yay! Well, anywho: Warning for this chapter: Angry (perhaps drunk) adults cursing, just so you know, but yeaahh...**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE 2!**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

Harry awoke in the darkness without opening his eyes, his brain still fuzzy. Instinctively, his confused brain landed at the conclusion that he must be in his bed in the dormitory at Hogwarts and that the fuzzy recollections that it still held from an alternate universe must have been a dream. A horrific and terrible dream.

His head still throbbing - his brain assumed it was just the scar acting up again -, Harry felt something cold come to contact with his forehead.

"Wha…argh." he stopped talking as his head seemed to hurt more when he tried to.

"Sshh. Just relax, Harry. You've been asleep for almost 2 hours now."

_Two hours? Am I in the Hospital Wing or something? But that doesn't sound like Madam- argh._ It seemed the pain in his skull disliked intricate trains of thought either. _Argh, I thought the whole scar thing was over with…_

As the cold compress touched his forehead again, Harry decided to try to talk again, wondering if maybe his nightmare was some freaky vision into Voldemort's mind again (as little sense as that made), "Owww, what a horrible nightmare… it was terrible."

"Well, you're safe and sound now. Back home on the good old 27th floor."

Harry's eyes shot up as he sprung up in bed, "27th floor?!" _Ow._

Reaching towards the side for where he hoped his glasses would be as they had mysteriously disappeared from his nose, Harry saw the fuzzy image of a dark figure reach towards the side as well and flick on a lamp. His fingers finding his glasses on a bedside table on which also sat the lamp, he pushed his glasses on hurriedly and refocused.

"M-M-MUM?!"

It was the best guess Harry could muster. The person sitting by the bed he was lying on looked like the Lily Potter he had only really seen in photographs. She had green eyes like his and red hair, but the similarities pretty much stopped there. Her hair, though red, was in some kind of horrid curly clump on her head, heavy-looking gems hung from her neck and ears and she wore an atrocious, expensive and very glittery gown that was very, very low cut. Something was definitely not normal about her chest size from what he remembered from the photographs - not that he really paid attention to those kinds of details in the photograph, but this was ridiculous!

The woman nodded; this was his mother.

"You're so - so - big!"

Lily looked at him worriedly, holding up a cigarette in one manicured hand, "Everything's going to be fine, Harry. Are you hungry? We can call some house elves…"

Harry, quite horrified by this sudden appearance of his mother, looked around the lavishly decorated room and out a large window on the left wall. The landscape was definitely Hogwarts, he put together, but this couldn't be Hogwarts… could it?

"Lily? Where are you?" came a booming male voice from somewhere outside the door of the bedroom.

Lily suddenly looked scared and she whispered, "Oh no. It's your father."

"My father?" asked a bewildered Harry as he tried to figure out how messed up James must be if Lily was… in the condition she was in.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a tall man dressed in a silk suit, showy jewelry and chains, entered, his black hair slicked back, closely followed by Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle; Snape.

"My father?!" partially-yelled Harry, shell-shocked for the umpteenth time.

Snape did not look happy at all, but positively outraged as he pointed a chubby, ring-bearing index finger at Harry, "You're supposed to be in Switzerland, you little son of a bitch! Did you get kicked out of another boarding school? Bloody hell, Lily, do you know how much perfectly good money I've blown on this no good kid of yours?!"

"What the bloody hell do you care, Severus? We can afford it! The least we can do with all that money is make a better life for our children!" screamed Lily as she marched into the next room - some sort of bar and lounge room, Harry guessed as he followed Lily, Snape and his minions into it -, poured herself a shot of scotch from the bar and drained it, slamming the glass back down on the table in defiance.

"Harry's your kid, not mine, and all the Galleons in the world wouldn't do hippogriffshit for that lazy bum! He's just as worthless as his old man was!"

Lily's eyes widened in anger as she marched up to Snape and pointed at him, her hand shaking in anger, "Don't you DARE speak that way about James! You're not even half the man he was!"

Snape glared at her in indignation and slapped her across the face with enough force so that she fell to the ground, "Never speak to me like that, you hear me? Ever!"

As Lily whimpered, gingerly touching her burning cheek, Harry charged forward at Snape, yet again forgetting his wand, if he even still had it, which he doubted. Before Harry could reach Snape though, Crabbe and Goyle lunged forward and restrained him.

Snape turned, his eyes narrowed at Harry, "Always the little hothead, huh?" Harry glared at him, his teeth clenched as he tried to break free of the two Slytherins' strong grasp.

"Dammit, Severus, that's it! I'm leaving!" Lily stomped her way - in heels - towards the finished wood door.

"Sure, walk out!" declared Snape, turning back to face Lily, "And I'll cut you off - you, your friends and your kid." Lily hesitated, her hand on the golden doorknob; Snape's evil grin disgusted Harry who continued to struggle with Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy snickering at him as Harry did so in vain.

"I can get Black's probation revoked and he'll have to go back to Azkaban," continued Snape, his grin widening, "- maybe he'll even end up sharing a cell with his crazy bitch of a cousin. And Lupin - I'll close his accounts and he can get his Wolfsbane and settle his differences with the Anti-Werewolf Council all by himself. And Harry - well-"

Lily dropped her head and slunk back ashamed towards Snape, "Okay, Severus, you win. I'll… stay."

"Bloody right, you'll stay." he said before turning back to Harry, snapping his fingers so that Crabbe and Goyle would release him, "As for you, I'll be back up here in an hour. So you better not be…" And he stormed out, followed again by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry, after stretching to get rid of the kink in his neck, turned to Lily questioningly with wide eyes. Lily turned away from him in shame as she picked up a bottle of some kind of alcohol and explained in a quiet voice, "I had it coming, Harry. I was wrong… and he was right." Even her voice sounded broken and hollow.

"Mum, what are you saying?" exclaimed Harry, his arms moving wildly in exaggeration, "You're actually defending him?!"

"He's my husband, and he takes care of all of us," she said lifting a finger limply to point at Harry, "and he deserves our respect." Her arm fell to her shot glass.

"Your husband? RESPECT?! How can he be your HUSBAND? How could you leave Dad for HIM?!"

"Leave Dad? Harry, are you feeling all right?" Lily asked fearfully, looking at her son.

"No, I'm not feeling all right! I don't understand one bloody thing that's going on around here and why nobody can give me a straight simple answer!" proclaimed Harry, dropping his arms, energy gone, and taking a deep breath.

"They must have really hit you over the head hard this time."

"Mum, I just want to know one thing. Where's my father? Where's James Potter?" asked Harry desperately, emphasizing the last two words.

"Harry, James - your father - is in the same place he's been for the past twelve years: Godric's Hollow Cemetery."

Harry's jaw dropped in horror as thunder announced the beginning of a thunderstorm outside.

* * *

**Ha ha ha. Yay! ****Longer chappie! Man, that was fun to write, especially Snape and Lily's fight dialogue. Okay, well, please review!!!**


	9. To Take Over the World

**Big Ol' Thanks to:**

**- 10****th**** Weasley (I'm honored that you decided to read my story over doing biology diagrams! Ha ha ha.)**

**- EMMETRULEs247 (Was your penname the same when you reviewed or am I having a massive mind blank? Anyway, cool penname!)**

**- Alicia Spinet**

**- Mini Librarian (That would be hilarious!)**

**- ElementUchihaMaster (Ha ha ha. I was waiting for that kind of reaction!)**

**- Aurora-Jane Turner (Sorry this update wasn't as soon as you may have hoped! Ha ha ha.)**

**- Someone aka Me (Eh, well, even Harry Potter needs some obvious things to be pointed out to him)**

**- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja (I hope you get your computer back soon. I'd be dead within 24 hours without mine!)**

**- Dawn96 (Ha ha ha.)**

**- Lucky Girl :for reviews of Chapter 7 and 8:**

**- PottersLittleSister (Here's more! :D)**

**Yola apologizes for this chappie 'tis a bit late. Thank you all who told me to get my act together (politely of course) yet again!**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE 2**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

Harry stared into the dark depths of the lake and sighed. _Great_, he thought, annoyed, _just this "morning", I was in detention with the guy and now he's my "dad". Just _perfect_!_

Overhead, the storm was brooding, sending wisps of wind down from the nearly black clouds over head and through the dead and twisted branches of the once very much alive beech tree that was hardly recognizable.

Harry stood up with a jerk, shoving his hands into his pockets and kicking the water angrily, making sure he didn't soak his shoe in the process.

"This can't be happening!!!" he half-shouted angrily, half-whined at the lake.

Suddenly, Harry would have almost rathered a wet shoe when he nearly fell into the lake in surprise when a flash of light went off behind him. Then his mind reconnected the phone lines that stretched across his brain, added two plus two, and got fish.

Hesitantly, he turned around, wondering if he would now have some other professor breathing down his neck with a marshmallow bazooka or if he would simply have the pleasure of meeting some other completely messed up figure of his pseudo-life.

Fortunately, he got the second - debatably, of course - as the figure that approached him was probably messed up long before he had messed with the time-stream.

"I'm afraid it _is_ happening, Harry. All of it." said Sirius as he stepped forward.

"Sirius!"

"When I learned about Prongs and Lily, I figured you'd come here."

"What's going on he- Wait! How'd you know?!"

Sirius snorted and pulled out a piece of paper that he passed to Harry. As he took it in his hand, Harry realized it was a piece of newsprint - he guessed Daily Prophet - that was rather old. Sirius read solemnly from memory, "James Potter Murdered. Wizard shot dead in apparent struggle with Dark Wizards while returning home. Ministry officials baffled, search for witnesses."

Harry read and re-read the short article, trying not to look at the picture of his father that stared up at him, smiling dumbly.

"I went to Grimaud Place. The place was boarded up, shut down. So I broke in and found some rather interesting newspapers."

"But, Sirius, how can this be happening? We altered the _future_, not the _past_. I mean," Harry gestured around him, "it's like we're in hell or something!"

"No," Sirius stared grimly at their surroundings, "it's Hogwarts," He paused, "although I can't imagine hell being much worse. To paraphrase Moony, the continuum has been disrupted, creating a new, temporal event sequence in this alternate reality - alternate to us, but reality for everyone else."

"English, please, Sirius." deadpanned Harry, looking at his godfather like he might as well have chirped in a cheery, girly voice "If Barbie is so popular, why do you need to buy her friends?"

"Somebody screwed with the space-time continuum!!!" exclaimed Sirius, extending his arms to indicate the world in front of them.

"But who did it is the question." muttered Harry, raising his hand to his chin in a pondering gesture.

For a moment, both he and Sirius remained quiet as the winds howled around them. Then, Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Snivellous."

"What?" asked Harry, not quite getting it.

"Snape!" he repeated vehemently. "Who else would want a universe where he rules the world, for all intents and purposes?" Harry had to admit: Sirius deserved more credit than he got.

"That bastard stole my idea!" exclaimed Harry, thinking of the letter he had left Sirius and Remus back in their seventh year - not megalomania -, "Sirius, he must have overheard us when we were talking about… Oh no! This is all MY fault! Had I not asked about time-travel before we ran into Remus, none of this would have happened!"

"Well, that's all in the past now." said Sirius, attempting to console his godson.

"You mean the future." corrected Harry.

"Whatever." sighed Sirius (so much for needing to be consoled!), "This is precisely the kind of stuff I wanted to avoid by destroying these mirrors! I guess that will have to wait until after all this is sorted out, huh?"

Harry shot Sirius a "Like duh!" look before shaking it off and saying, "Right, well, we've got to go back to the future and stop Snape from ever getting the mirror in the first place!"

"We can't." rebutted Sirius, "If we travel to the future from _this_ point in time, it would be the future of _this_ reality, in which Snivellous is wealthy and married to your mother, and in which _this_ has happened to _me_!" He pushed forward another piece of newspaper which boasted the large headline, "SIRIUS BLACK COMMITTED. Crackpot Wizard Declared Legally Insane." and a flattering picture of a struggling Sirius in a white straight jacket.

Had it been April Fools' Day, Harry would have reckoned it a prank by the Marauders of the past, but as it was not, he stared at it wide-eyed.

"So, Harry," Sirius stuffed the newspaper back into the pocket from whilst it came, "our only chance to fix the time stream is in the past at the time where reality got a face lift. Somehow, we have to figure out exactly how, when and where young Snape somehow acquired the fore-knowledge to make things go in his favor."

Harry glanced back down at the article on his father that was still in his hand before looking up at Sirius defiantly, "I'll ask him."

* * *

**Ha ha ha. And there goes another chappie! I hope its not too choppy or whatnot as I sat down at different times to write this. So, how exactly did Snape give reality a face-lift? The world will never know… UNLESS YOU REVIEW! XD**


	10. To Take a Bath

**A Round of Applause for:**

**- Someone aka Me (Thanks!) **

**- Lucky's Girl (I don't even know myself how my brain works. Ha ha ha.)**

**- PottersLittleSister (I'm glad!! I love that line too!)**

**- Aurora-Jane Turner (There's never enough of the word "awesome"!! XD)**

**- Dawn96 (Yup, yup!)**

**- Mini Libr****arian (Ha ha ha.)**

**- ElementUchihaMaster (I try my best!)**

**- 10thWeasley (I'm glad my story serve as the perfect excuse for getting out of studying!! Hurray!) (Still trying to extract image of Snape in a speedo from my brain!!! AHHH!!)**

**- HarryxPotterx4ever (Ha ha ha. He probably would.)**

**- TwllgHt-LoVeR24 (Cool! The movie rocks!!)**

**- Smoochynose**

**It seems a lot of people liked how Sirius was declared insane. Some things are just too good to pass up! Ha ha ha. Sorry for the slow-ish update; I wrote basically the whole thing and then my computer deleted it!! Argh-eth!! Alrighty, on with the show!!!**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE 2**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

"Great game. Great friggin' game." It was a good day for Snape when his personally owned Quidditch team won the World Cup and he got to watch it on a large screen Wiz-TV from the comfort of a bubbling hot tub in the company of two showgirls. Sure, we could include the fact that Snape owned the referee and the showgirls were paid by the hour, but we don't want to ruin Snape's good time, do we?

Obviously, _someone_ did - that or sought an early and unmarked grave - when the television's screen suddenly went black.

"What the bloody-"

"Party's over, Snape." said Harry boldly.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" hissed Snape vehemently, jerking agitatedly in the hot tub to see the teen who had dared disturb him, before adding, "How did you get past my security downstairs?!"

Harry smirked, glancing down at his wand in his hand before shrugging, "I managed."

Snape's expression remarkably reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon and had they been playing charades - though Harry concluded he would never actually wish to partake in a game of charades with his ex-professor/new-daddy -, Snape would have most definitely won.

"Well, you got just 10 seconds to get your arse out of here or you're going to have to carry it out." hissed Snape, wading through the hot tub towards his wand which rested to the side.

"There's a little matter I need to talk to you about." continued Harry calmly, his hands in his pockets, his eyes closed with his head tilted towards the floor.

"Money, right? Well, forget it!" Snape was getting dangerously close to his wand as he over-exaggerated the slowness of his hand going to pick it up, mentally counting to ten.

"Not money, no." Harry paused, looking up at Snape, "The Prophecy." The capital letter just seemed to sink into the statement naturally.

Snape's hand halted almost immediately, his fingers brushing against the polished wood, as he stared at Harry intently.

"You know what I'm talking about. It's a Prophecy that… predicts things." prompted Harry, outwardly smirking, but mentally biting his lip, hoping he hadn't given away the fact that this was all just an educated guess.

"You heard him, girls; party's over."

* * *

"Start talking, kid." stated Snape, now dressed in a silk bathrobe - what was it with him and silk?! - gesturing for Harry to sit in the chair opposite what _should_ have been _Dumbledore's_ desk as he sat at what _should_ have been _Dumbledore's_ desk. "What else do you know about that Prophecy?"

"First you tell me how you found out about it." said Harry nonchalantly, "How, when, where…"

Snape looked over Harry one last time before smiling slyly and pushing himself up off his chair using the desk as leverage. Harry's eyes followed Snape's every movement as he stepped to the side of the chair, pushed it back under the desk and reached for a large painting of himself that hung behind the desk on the wall. Harry also tried not to act surprised when the painting swung forward on hinges to reveal a small safe whose security system, just by a glance, would have no doubt rivaled that of Gringotts.

"Alright." replied Snape, beginning the opening procedure of the safe, "November of my seventh year. That was when."

"Seventh year?" echoed Harry, mildly deadpanning; in all honesty, what were the chances?

"It was at school, at this dance."

"All years, all houses?!" If someone wanted to prove that two and two equaled fish, this would be the time.

Snape whipped around, "How did you know that?!"

"Oh, uh…" Harry frantically thought of an excuse, "My godfather told me." Snape gave him a look and he added, "Before he was committed."

Snape had an "Ahhh, I get it now." sort of expression before he shook it off and opened the last of the safe's security, all the while explaining, "Well, there I was, minding my own business and this crazy old bloke with a mirror calls me over. Says he's a distant relative of mine; I don't see the resemblance. So, he says 'How would you like for all your dreams to come true?' I say, 'Sure.', so he lays this on me."

The safe's door opened as if on cue and Snape pulled out a piece of parchment - yellowed with age and crumpled from being folded and unfolded numerous times -, handing it carefully to Harry who ate it up… figuratively of course.

It read, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"He says that this note is a prophecy that will one day impact my life entirely. All I have to do is remember it always and, if I play my cards right, everything will turn out the way I want it too. Naturally, I think he's full of it. So I say, 'What's the catch?' And he says, no catch, just keep it a secret. Then he says "Severus Snape, you're one lucky guy. After that, he disappeared and I never saw him again."

Snape reached out his hand to take the parchment back and Harry diligently gave it back to him. Snape then returned it to the safe and close said safe up again before rounding the table to stand in front of Harry.

"Oh," he added in what seemed like realization, "he told me one more thing." Harry looked up innocently, curious. "He said that someday, a crazy wild-eyed wizard with shaggy black hair or a kid might show up asking about the Prophecy. And if that ever happens…"

And Snape pulled out a .38 revolver - not that Harry really named it, but rather alarms went off in his head screaming, "GUN! GUN! GUN! GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!!!" - and aimed it at Harry.

Harry gulped, "Yeah, well, you're forgetting one thing - Hey, look!!"

Snape fell for it and looked over his shoulder, and Harry bolted out the office door so fast that all that remained was empty space, some dust, and a few skid marks. Snape let out an enraged and animalistic growl and charged after the teenager.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, sorry if I scarred you for life with images of Snape in a hot tub (I already did so for 10thWeasley, but then 10thWeasley was the one to offer the thought that Snape seemed like a speedo person!! The mental images; they buuurnnn!!) *nervous laugh and sheepish smile*, but you have to say that the last line was awesome. I mean, I didn't come up with that, since it was in the BTTF script, but I can totally see that happening with Snape and Harry. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I'm going back to school on Monday, but my New Year's resolution is to update more often and regularly (something that is definitely needed, eh?).**

**Oh! Almost forgot! While I was searching around for the quote from the Prophecy (I'm on vacation so I don't have my books), I found a quote from an interview with the fabulous JKR:**

**Q: Will Harry Potter time-travel again?  
A: Not telling!!!**

**Well, of course, he will!!! He's got to go fix the space-time-continuum before Remus has a mid-life crisis episode, or will Snape get 'im first? And what exactly did Harry do to Malfoy, aka Snape's security??? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!! XD  
~ Yolapeoples**


	11. To Have an Action Scene!

**Big Thanks Again to:  
- 10thWeasley (Ha ha ha. I think _everyone_ would be scared by that one. Thanks!)  
- Someone aka Me  
- Smoochynose (Yes, well, I guess Snape's OOC in this, but I guess that's also the point.)  
- HarryxPotterx4ever (I am very, very proud - and I apologize somewhat to your mom, ha ha ha. *shudders* Snape on the cover of Playwitch, not good, not good. Ha ha ha, they should've pulled that on Filch; it probably would have worked!!!)  
- Dawn96 (Ha ha ha.)  
- Mini Librarian  
- HermioneGranger1971 (It was begging to be done! Can do!)  
- ElementUchihaMaster  
- Hogwart'sBestEvilRavenclaw (YES! Top ten list of weirdest stories!! I feel honored!!!)  
- Lucky's Girl  
- Aurora-Jane Turner (I'm rather curious as to how he got past security too. Hmm, I guess I'll have to figure that out and get back to you later. Oh, Harry!! *Harry runs for the hills*)  
- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate and The Demented Hobbit Ninja :for reviews of Chapters 9 and 10:**

**Ah, so little time, so many reviews! Thank you one and all!! I wrote this on Saturday but sadly had no Internet access (so sad, so sad...), but I've got connection again! Whoo!! Oh and also, I'd like to congratulate 10thWeasley who's getting her braces off on Tuesday!! Those who have never had braces, consider yourselves very lucky: they are not fun! Anyway, I'll be thinking of you on Tuesday! **

**BACK TO THE FUTURE 2**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

Of all the things Harry had hoped he would do in life - escape the Dursleys, graduate from Hogwarts, defeat Voldemort, the list went on -, he would never have thought to include successfully run away from his Potion's professor without being shot, not by a green light - that he had seen coming multiple times -, but by a Muggle gun. Or at least he assumed it was a Muggle gun; for all he knew of this time, it _could_ be a Wizard gun and was therefore somehow special, though that matter seemed relatively trivial as he sprinted out of Dumbledore's - well, to be chronologically correct, he should say Snape's - office and up the fancy staircase that led to the door.

Clambering up the carpeted staircase two or three stairs at a time, Harry slowed at the top to catch his breath, only to bolt out the door with Herculean speed when the polished wood banister on his right exploded in splintery chaos as Snape skidded into the room, firing at will.

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

Harry stopped momentarily in the outside hallway, trying to gather his thoughts and find the best way to get out of firing range. Let's see, hallway to the right, followed by a staircase going up, hallway to the left, followed by a staircase going down, or back through the office door, followed by a bullet to the head. Hearing footsteps he assumed to be Malfoy and his crew - not that he was staying long enough to find out for sure - coming from the staircase to the left, Harry decided to go right, his best bet at escape.

He rushed up the stairs just as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ran into the hallway, pausing for a moment before going through the office door; Harry darted through a door leading to the roof.

As Malfoy and his crew were sent back downstairs, having been yelled at very loudly and colorfully for their incompetence by Snape, the ex-professor stomped out into the hallway, breathing heavily, red in the face, the gun still held firm in his wand hand.

His beady eyes gleamed murderously as they darted about, looking for signs of the missing teen; he wasn't about to let some kid take away all that he had worked so hard for. That was he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the door leading to roof swing close very gently and completely silently. Snape grinned; Harry Potter was dead meat.

Outside, Harry ran towards the edge of the roof, paying little heed to the more than sufficiently eerie environment, and looked down; no escape. The blood that pounded in his ears from the running and the adrenaline rush froze when he heard a familiar gruff voice from behind chuckle, "Go ahead, kid. Jump. A suicide will be nice and neat."

"And if I don't?" asked Harry, defiantly turning around to face his maliciously grinning foe.

Snape's grin grew as he cocked the gun once more, "Lead poisoning."

Harry gulped, but continued, "And what happens to you when the Ministry matches the bullet up to that gun?" He mentally crossed his fingers. Muggle guns worked that way, he knew that much; he just hoped these strange Wizard guns worked similarly.

Snape laughed, "Kid, I control the Ministry." He shrugged, "Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man."

Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously. Of course! Snape _would_ be the one who wanted James Potter dead the most.

"I suppose its poetic justice:" said Snape, "Two Potters with the same gun." He slowly placed his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot when suddenly, Harry jumped off the roof.

Snape's eyes widened, amazed, and his grin faltered a little bit. Who would have though Harry Potter to be truly suicidal? He rushed to the edge just to make sure.

Suddenly, Harry reappeared, rising up, standing on a broom that had appeared from nowhere, carefully balancing his body on the thin broomstick, making sure not to let his shoes slip. Snape's jaw dropped, but before he had the chance to react-

BAM!

Sirius Black had chucked a Beater's club at Snape, hitting him directly in the face.

Harry snickered, "Nice one, Sirius."

"No problem." grinned Sirius, looking victoriously at Snape who lay out cold on the dark roof, "Always wanted to do that anyway."

"So," Sirius directed his attention to his godson, who jumped down to a sitting position on his broom, "where are we headed?"

"Correction: When." said Harry, "And you won't believe me when I tell you."

"Seriously," No pun intended, "I doubt anything you tell me will shock me more than this place." He gestured around.

"How about your seventh year, evening of the All-Years, All-Houses Hogwarts Dance?"

"You have GOT to be kidding me." was the only reply Harry got before he and Sirius both vanished in a blast of blinding light.

**A/n: Oh lord that seems really short now!! o Sorry for making you wait so long (and I told myself I would update more often!!!!), but I've been sick since basically the beginning of January. Not to mention that the semester ends at the end of the month and all my teachers are like "TESTS! EXAMS! ESSAYS!!! NOOOOWW!!" *sigh* Anyway, Sirius and Harry are headed back to the past. Let's see what happens, shall we? Please review!!! ~ Yolapeoples**


	12. To Go Back to the Past

**Cyber-Cookies to:  
****- ElementUchihaMaster  
- 10thWeasley (I like OOC Snape too. Harry's learned not to mess with the time stream! Ha ha ha. Sorry to hear about your evil orthodontist!!)  
- MiniLibrarian (I hope it did too!! XD)  
- Lucky's Girl (Glad you liked it! ^_-)  
- Someone aka Me  
- Aurora-Jane Turner (I actually only saw them maybe four times? Not sure, but I haven't seen 'em in a while. I had to recall that whole action scene from memory 'cause I couldn't find my DVD. I was like "Okay, staircases... something with staircases!!". It helps that I found a draft of the script online, but some of the info is wrong 'cause it's an early draft. *cowers underneath keyboard* Here's the update!!! XD)  
- Hogwart'sBestEvilRavenclaw (Courage!! You can do it!! I hate having exams on my birthday! Yeah, Messed-Up-Future-Snape is a bit creepy, isn't he? XD)  
- Dawn96 (Who knows! Ha ha ha.)  
- HarryxPotterx4ever ("It's not his fault he's stupid" Ha ha ha. I guess it isn't though! Back to the past!! AGAIN! XD)  
- princesss-charly (Thanks for the animals!!!)  
- Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate And The Demented Hobbit Ninja (I typed your penname without copy-n-pasting or looking back!! YAY! Oh no! Ha ha ha.)**

**Alrighty, well, Sirius and Harry are off to the past so why waste anymore time with random title stuffs? ONWARD!**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

1977's Hogwarts showed none of the creepy aura or desolated environment that the pseudo-future Hogwarts had. It was quiet and peaceful on the grounds as a Care for Magical Creatures walked at the edges of the Forbidden Forest and a few late students rushed towards the greenhouses for Herbology. Most everyone was in class, aside a couple poor souls resting in the Hospital Wing, among them a student by the name of Haxley, recovering from a strange spell of some sort.

Suddenly, somewhere above the school, a flash of blinding light emerged from nowhere - not that anyone noticed or paid heed as the only students who could have seen the spot would be Astrology students, and it was quite obvious that Astrology was not a class one took in the middle of a sunny afternoon - and two figures on broomsticks tumbled into the time.

"Well, would you look at that." said Sirius, swooping down towards the Lake for a landing, "Doesn't this place look happier!" Harry joined Sirius on the ground, as to not attract attention.

"Alright, Harry," began Sirius, taking out his wand from a pocket, "You'll need to go investigating; I would but I don't think I qualify as a substitute teacher or anything. I'll poke around a bit to see if I can find future-Snape. You find Snivellous and follow him. Let him interact with Snape of the future and-"

Harry cut his godfather off, "But how else are we supposed to change the future?!"

"Listen to me, Harry." replied Sirius, looking Harry straight in the eyes, "Snape got the mirror when we were in the first future, right?" Harry nodded, thinking. "He needs to think he's won so that he brings the mirror back to the future or else… well, you get the jist of what would happen."

"Messed up space-time continuum, end of world, ka-boom." deadpanned Harry.

"Pretty much." laughed Sirius at Harry's bored expression. "Anyway, let them talk, contact me and we'll wipe his memory. Problem solved! And remember, Harry: you must not let y-"

"-Myself be seen by my mum, my dad, the rest of the Marauders or myself, right?" Harry deadpanned again.

"You're getting good at this!"

"Question: How am I supposed to contact you?"

"Hmm," Sirius' brow furrowed as he pondered, his non-wand hand on his chin pensively, "I suppose Patronuses would be a bit obvious. Especially if Moony catches sight of 'em; he'd definitely recognize yours, it being the same as your dad's." The expression on Sirius' face plainly read, "The last thing we need is Moony getting involved in this."

Harry inwardly chuckled; the more things change, the more they stay the same.

"So?" he asked.

"I got it!" said Sirius in a 'Eureka' tone, before fishing through the pockets - man, there were quite a few - for some mysterious object. Sirius pulled out what appeared to be old-fashioned Muggle walkie-talkies.

"Sirius," chimed in Harry, hoping not to burst his godfather's bubble, as Sirius began to open the packaging, "Muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts."

"Ah, but Harry," 'tsk'ed Sirius, "These are Wizarding Walkie-Talkies."

Harry looked incredulous and Sirius laughed, "The future has some positive aspects. I picked these up on the way to Grimaud Place just in case."

"I'll buy that." said Harry, taking the walkie-talkie Sirius handed him with a smug grin, before testing it, "Hello?"

The other walkie-talkie echoed, "Hello?"

"Now, let's see how we can disguise you inconspicuously…" said Sirius.

* * *

A now redheaded Harry Potter - as there was already a blond one running around somewhere - walked down the bustling corridor, trying to blend in as much as possible as well as find seventh-year Severus Snape. A group of fifth years standing around one corner giggled as he passed, batting their eyelashes; Harry just diverted his eyes; he had a girlfriend… in some time.

And then, a greasy haired seventh year exited a door nearby, carried a large amount of books lopsidedly. Harry looked around before pulling out the walkie-talkie.

"Sirius, come in, Sirius. I've found Snape." he whispered into the device.

"Good!" replied Sirius from where he sat, hidden up on one of the branches of the fully-alive beech tree, "Follow him. I'll keep an eye out for the older git." He raised a pair of old binoculars that looked oddly like the GJALTOE pair from long ago.

And so, Harry strided out into the corridor after Snape who was relatively easy to follow as it seemed no one wanted to dare brush against him, perhaps in fear that his greasiness would rub off. That is, Harry followed him until someone, carrying a few notebooks and a shoulder bag, ran into him, their shoulders colliding and throwing their bodies back. The person's notebooks fell on the floor and Harry reached to pick them up as he brushed himself off.

"Thanks." said the person and Harry froze, stooped over to pick up the fallen notebooks. He knew that voice. He had spent almost two weeks listening to that voice lecture him about screwing up the time-space continuum: Remus Lupin.

Alarms went off in Harry's head; if Remus saw his face, there was almost no doubt that he would recognize him. He had only aged by a year compared to his other self that was somewhere - if Harry guessed correctly, getting James to ask Lily to the dance.

"Um, no problem." said Harry, trying to make his voice sound different and to hide his face by turning it away and handing the notebooks blindly to Remus, before rushing away down the corridor, hoping to lose him.

Remus blinked after the mysterious boy, furrowing his brow in confusion, before deciding better, shrugging and heading towards his original destination, the Great Hall, where he intended to organize those willing to help set up the dance.

* * *

"Harry, I've got Snape. He's here." came Sirius' voice softly over the walkie-talkie. "He just appeared under the beech tree and waiting here."

"Okay. I lost present-Snape… wait, I've got him again." replied Harry.

"How'd you loose him??"

"Let's just say I ran into someone who's too smart for his own good, but I managed."

"Moony. He doesn't suspect anything, does he?"

"I don't think so."

"Good." And the walkie-talkie went silent.

Harry followed seventh-year Snape as he weaved his way through the various students all headed towards their next classes and out towards the lake. As they approached slowly, Harry hid in a bush near enough to overhear any goings on that might occur near the beech tree. He looked up momentarily to see if he could find Sirius but his godfather was clever in his disguise and was impossible to find. Meanwhile, seventh-year Snape sat down and peered into the depths of the lake with a heavy sigh, his books resting in his lap.

"Snape! Hey, you!" called out a voice and Harry looked through the leaves to see the Snape from the bonkers, but not completely bonkers, future motioning towards seventh-year Snape who looked up in surprise.

"What's your problem old man?" said teenage Snape defensively, "Who are you?"

"How would you like all your dreams to come true?"

"Yeah? How do you suppose that?" scoffed the bitter teen.

"Get over here and I'll tell you." Old Snape waved for the boy to come over, probably afraid of being seen.

"What is this, Pops? And how do you know my name?" asked young Snape, wary of the suspicious figure.

"We're related." said Snape quickly, losing his patience with himself, "Now get over here and I'll explain it to you." Snape pulled out a small, leather book, ripped out a piece of parchment and explained to young Snape, who watched and listened with round, amazed eyes, in hushed tones.

"Sirius, come in! It's happening right now. What do I do?" whispered Harry urgently into the walkie-talkie.

"Just stay where you are for now. Remember, don't make a move until after old Snape gives young Snape the parchment and leaves." it responded in Sirius' voice.

Young Snape was now nodding eagerly, looking very happy and overly confident. Old Snape smiled evilly, handed his younger self the parchment and began to walk off. Young Snape looked down at the folded parchment excitedly before stowing it away in his pocket for safe keeping; he also began to walk off when old Snape turned and added, "Oh, and if some crazy wild-eyed wizard with shaggy black hair or a kid show up asking about the Prophecy…" He made a "chop of their heads" gesture by moving his index finger across his neck and making a face, "…you know what to do." Young Snape grinned maliciously and nodded curtly.

There was a flash of light and old Snape vanished.

"NOW!" cried Sirius through the walkie-talkie. He jumped out of the tree and Harry sprang from the bush, attempting to tackle young Snape.

Both stopped cold, though, when they heard someone behind them go, "I knew it!" and young Snape got away, a newly found spring in his step.

* * *

**They've made it to the past but who is the mysterious person that stopped Sirius and Harry? How will they get young Snape now? How confusing was it to go from young Snape to old Snape?! Why is so much fun for me to mess with Harry's hair color?! Ha ha ha. I made this longer than it was originally because I was thinking about stopping it after the bit with Remus, but I decided to hold it a while longer and add the whole Snape interaction thing. So, sorry if I made you wait! Again, I typed this on Saturday but had no Internet connection (it's like I start typing and my connection goes out!), so here it is now! Hope you liked it and please review!!! ~ Yolapeoples**


	13. To Make Pointlessly Good Punch

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS EVER!!! YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING AND IF YOU'RE ALL STILL AROUND, I THANK YOU EVEN MORE FOR I AM A TERRIBLE AUTHOR WHO DOES NOT UPDATE!!!**

**On that note, special thanks to 10th Weasley for always being there to tell me to get my act together (in a nice way of course!), you are AWESOME!!!**

**And since I'm such a horrible, non-update-y author, I shall apologize by fusing two chapters together into a better lengthed (if that is a word...) chapter.**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**A Harry Potter Fanfic**

**By Yolapeoples**

**(I own nothing.)**

"I knew it!" The familiar voice stopped Harry and Sirius in their tracks, freezing in mid-tackle as they cursed the fact that Snape was getting away, "I knew it! What have you two done this time?!"

"Moony!!!" whined Sirius as he turned around, "How-"

Sirius froze again, taking a sharp breath as his eyes went wide. Harry turned and looked at Remus exasperatedly before looking questioningly at Sirius who stood in a state of shock. Remus blinked, raising his eyebrows before smiling.

"Well, someone got old." chuckled seventh-year Remus Lupin. Slowly, Sirius regained composure.

"What was that, kid?" joked Sirius, emphasizing "kid" and grinning maniacally.

Harry sighed, "Time travel is just messed up." Both Remus and Sirius laughed.

"But seriously," Remus' tone went strict fast, "what have you done this time?"

"Just saved your-" started Sirius before Harry shut him up by cutting him off, "Just some complications due to time-traveling for important reasons."

Remus half-smiled, "Not too many details. Good." Harry grinned.

"BUT" cut in Sirius, "You happened to foil our plans, you evil child!"

Remus glanced at him sidelong, "You're enjoying the age difference a bit too much, Sirius." Sirius shrugged; guilty as charged.

"So, your messing with the time stream has something to do with tackling Snape unless I am otherwise mistaken?" asked Remus.

"Yes." answered Harry, "While we were in the future, Snape used the mirror to come back here and tell himself what he could do to make the future into what he wanted it to be. We came back from the… uh… farther future to my time, which was all screwed up, so I questioned the Snape of that time about how he had changed everything, he told me and after some... complications, Sirius and I came back here to stop it. We were in the midst of apprehending this time's Snape in order to erase his memories of future-Snape when you showed up…" Harry paused, "Did I get everything?" he asked Sirius.

"I think so. Though, I'm not sure; this time-traveling stuff hurts my brain sometimes."

Remus nodded apprehensively though so the two assumed they had done a fair job of explaining.

"I guess I'll help then." replied Remus after due consideration.

"Awesome!" cheered Sirius.

"But first I need to get back to the Great Hall. If I don't set up the dance then Harry will never get back to his own time in the first place and then we'll really be in trouble." Sirius and Harry nodded in unison, both pondering on how that _could_ be a downside.

"But first," Remus pulled out his wand, "I'm giving you different colored eyes before people start thinking Lily has a brother."

Sirius rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, "You always did disapprove of my work."

* * *

"This good?!" called Harry as he adjusted a banner that read "Hogwarts Dance; All-Years, All-Houses", glancing at Remus with his newly golden eyes before looking back at the banner, careful not to drop it.

"Yup!" responded Remus, carrying a box of random decorations over to a table that the Great Hall had so graciously made appear, the four long tables now replaced by several smaller round tables arranged around a dance floor in the center of the Hall. Other students were helping out, casting spells on the lighting, setting up a small stage for the band, the Strange Brothers, and various other things. Sirius stood over by a longer table where drinks and food were to be put out by the house elves that had gladly offered their services, instructing a few elves on the fabrication of punch.

"Just keep pouring… yes, keep going. Don't worry; you're doing fine…"

Some of the students had looked at Sirius funny when he had entered the Great Hall; it was rather strange to see a mysterious adult at Hogwarts but Remus quickly covered, saying that he was a new hire of the staff and that he wanted to help out. "I think this dance is a great idea." Sirius had added. Harry's cover story was much simpler: New Student. There would be whispers of it being odd that there should be both a new fifth year student and a sixth year student during the same year as Hogwarts was not accustomed to so many late entries, but what could you do?

"Okay," announced Remus, having finished placing all the decorations in their designated places without even moving an inch with the use of his wand, "Well, everything seems to be going alright in here. I'll trust you all to keep up the good work." Then to Sirius and Harry, he added, "I'm going to go check on James, and uh, Sirius and Harry." He chuckled some and left them to decorating.

As Remus left, Harry remembered his father's epic fail at asking Lily out and Sirius' intense pep talk before helping a couple third year boys with some Filibuster's Indoor Fireworks they were setting up near the back corner. Meanwhile, something knocked Sirius in the back of the head. He turned around to see a floating piñata and looked at it, slightly bewildered.

"Oh! Um, I'm so sorry, Mr. … um…" A sixth year girl, holding her wand in one hand, the source of the piñata's ability to defy gravity, looked distressed at the fact that she couldn't remember Sirius' name.

"Oh, it's no problem." smiled Sirius somewhat awkwardly, "I never properly introduced myself. My name is… um… Stubby Boardman."

The girl smiled, "I'm sorry, Mr. Boardman. I didn't mean to hit you with the piñata."

Harry glanced skeptically over at Sirius. _How __do__ you come up with this stuff so quickly?_

* * *

"MOONY!!!!" came a voice from right outside the Great Hall.

Sirius and Harry froze in mid-motion, Sirius in mid-conversation with a few sixth years about piñatas and Harry bent over as he was putting down a crate of fireworks. They had heard this voice before. Actually, one of them had to hear this voice ever time he opened his mouth, which happened quite often.

"Padfoot, I'm telling you to go find Harry!" another voice, obviously Remus', protested.

Sirius and Harry excused themselves from the rest of the preparation crew and looked at each other frantically.

Obviously ignoring his friend's protests, as he tended to do, Sirius Black, seventh year Gryffindor burst into the room, Remus Lupin closely in tow. The first looked around the room, his hand on his chin pensively, "Like what you've done with the place."

Meanwhile, Harry and the older Sirius were trying to make themselves inconspicuous-looking behind the punch table.

"Padfoot, for the last time, we need to find Harry. Every time he wanders off by himself, something bad happens." Remus continued to argue with his classmate though his eyes drifted to the punch table, Harry and the older Sirius. The three exchanged panicked glances.

Unfortunately, the younger Sirius turned around to face Remus and followed Remus' eyes to the punch table.

"Ha! Punch! YES!" he exclaimed happily. He marched over, grabbed the metal serving spoon, poured himself a cup and tasted it, "Whoa, this stuff is great." He glanced up at the redheaded Harry and older Sirius, both of whom had gotten very pale, "Good job."

Meanwhile, Remus walked over to them and repeated, "Padfoot, we need to find Harry."

Sirius looked at his friend curiously, "I suppose that's true, but you were just being so bloody obvious about not wanting me in here that I just had to come see."

Remus, Harry and the older Sirius all shared a look of 'You would.'

Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and began to drag him forcefully away from the punch table, "Now. Let's. Go. Find. Harry."

"Alright, alright." said Sirius nonchalantly, letting himself be pulled away before halting by digging his heels into the floor, forcing Remus to stop as well, and turning back to the two at the punch table who were trying their best to find a way to escape, "Who are you, anyway?"

Remus, Harry and the older Sirius froze.

"Um," Remus tried to regain composure, "he's a new hire who thought the dance was a good idea and offered to help."

Younger Sirius brightened, "Yes, well, it was quite an ingenious idea."

Remus, Harry and the older Sirius all shared a look again before Remus gripped his friend's arm tighter and dragged him even more forcefully towards the door.

"Farewell, good punch makers! It seems I must be off." proclaimed Sirius melodramatically, his shoes scraping against the stone floor, "Do leave me your recipe!!" And the two disappeared out the door.

"Well, I was quite the strange child, wasn't I?" pondered the older Sirius out loud. Harry grabbed a tray of cutlery and such to distribute on the tables and shot him a look that made Sirius wonder if he wasn't related to Remus somehow due to how clearly it read, 'Yes, you were a VERY SPECIAL child who was no doubt dropped on the head as an infant.'

* * *

**Timing note: The first portion happens around when (in my first BTTF fic) James tries, and fails, at asking Lily out ('density'). The rest - everything with 7th year Sirius - happens between when James giving up on asking Lily to the dance and Sirius has a plan to switch Harry and James, a.k.a. right about when Lily asks Harry to the dance and doesn't give Harry the chance to say no. I was curious as to where Remus and Sirius disappeared to anyway during that scene so this is where they ended up. Perhaps it was completely plotless, perhaps not...**

**And though Sirius may be a strange child, he's really a lot of fun to write. Please review!!! I promise (and this time REALLY!) to update after my AP World History exam! ~ Yolapeoples**


End file.
